


l'Cie don't like alarm clocks

by Psianabel



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Qun'mi is a giant nerd, a l'Cie needs rest too, because they deserve happiness, no really I hate titles as you can see, titles are literally the worst thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psianabel/pseuds/Psianabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... In which Ines wakes up with a very familiar l'Cie at her side, forgetting all the hardships they have to live through for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	l'Cie don't like alarm clocks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comeonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/gifts).



Ines rarely woke up before her alarm went off.   
  
Between being the head of the scientist’s team and her private life she barely got any sleep anyways, so she was actually surprised her body decided to get out of the slumber so soon. The last time this happened was weeks ago and even back then it was a little miracle.  
  
Slowly she blinked to get used to the room’s dim light, the sun only rising right now as only a few rays of the sun broke through the curtains and engulfed the room in a faint gray. It might be just a bit after 5am, but the the mornings were always bright when the sun broke through – brighter than in any other Crystal State in Orience. 

Sadly Ines couldn’t watch this spectacle outside that happened every morning, the way the sunlight hit the everlasting snow in Milites and formed a beautiful picture against the gray walls of the buildings, giving them a color for once. She would love to do just that, but her responsibilities came first. Though it was always a dream for her to just sit by and watch it with the person she treasured the most.  
  
The moment she opened her eyes  _said person_  was immediately in her eyesight and Ines couldn’t suppress a smile at the sight of her. It had been days since Qun'mi was here with her in the morning and actually slept beside her, her arm wrapped around her middle tightly as she didn’t want to let her go, her head snuggled up against her shoulder. Ines had to rub her eyes because she couldn’t really believe that this was actually happening right now.   
  
Since Qun'mi became a l'Cie the time they could spend together was cut short, nights for themselves became rarer and rarer with each day – the duty as a l'Cie came first and there was no way she could block out the will of the Crystal. And Ines couldn’t and wouldn’t hinder her when she had to leave so sudden, knowing that the Crystal just interfered their private time together.   
  
It was the fate of the Crystal. They had to make the best out of it.  
  
That’s why Ines was so happy seeing her lying right beside her, close to her and snuggled completely up to her as if nothing was wrong. Her features were soft and she was breathing slowly, probably still fast asleep. She remembered going to sleep late last night without Qun'mi, so she must have came home very late in the night to accompany her.   
  
That Qun'mi still came to her after she got branded as a l'Cie some time ago was for Ines definitely a good sign. She still had some humanity left in her and Qun'mi definitely held onto every little straw she could get to not to let go. The time they shared together was prove of that, Qun'mi tried hard to be the person Ines fell in love with in those times the Crystal let her a bit space.   
  
Though they both knew it would never be the same again.  
  
But right now neither of that really mattered. Ines had her girlfriend in her arms on top of her and that was all what she was thinking about. Slowly she reached around her and stroked over her back, carefully because she didn’t want to wake her up. It wasn’t her intention, she just wanted to admire her in those rare times.   
  
Feeling that she continued to sleep she reached further and caressed her head now, tucking a few blonde strands behind her ear that got messy from sleep and hung in front of her face. Her hair got always messy from sleep for some reason. Well, Ines tried to tell it was from her short hairstyle, but Qun'mi never believed her, saying it was always Ines who tousled her hair in the middle of the night to tick her off the next morning.   
  
Either way, Ines thought it’s cute.  
  
Her eyes were glued on her all the time as she carefully glided her fingers through her hair, taking note of every single twitch she made. There weren’t many, probably only some that came from her sleep, but it was exactly why Ines was fascinated – she rarely got to see Qun'mi sleeping now, so seeing this brought back so many feelings towards her that were always deep inside her. Her heart began to flutter at those thoughts right now, making her cheeks red as she recalled several memories that were close to her heart.   
  
Unfortunately this small remembrance was suddenly cut off, Ines almost shrieking as her alarm clock went off in a loud tone. She was so caught in her thoughts and looking at her girlfriend that she totally forgot about time. It was just so  _peaceful_.  
  
Shaking her head she quickly tried to reach to her night stand table where the alarm clock was standing, but before she actually reached it the loud tone was gone. In fact, the whole alarm clock was now silent, not even the usual ticking was left. Confused Ines tilted her head at the clock to see what was going on and only saw her alarm clock torn into its pieces, but in the corner of her eye she saw a familiar faint green light shining, which immediately faded then as she turned to Qun'mi again.   
  
And she didn’t miss the hint of a smile on Qun'mi’s face now.   
  
With a little shift Qun'mi snuggled closer and sighed, holding her tighter now than before. And that was when Ines realized it.  
  
“… Did you just used your l'Cie powers to break my alarm clock.”  
  
Qun'mi only hummed in response, not making any move further. Though her smile didn’t vanish, not even when she yawned and returned to her comfortable position on Ines’ shoulder again.   
  
“I can’t believe that, you little minx. No more Magitek alarm clocks, I get it.”  
  
But Ines wasn’t angry with Qun'mi right now, actually she found it more hilarious than anything else. A l'Cie using its power to break an alarm clock to sleep longer, that could only be Qun'mi.  
  
“But you know that I have to get up anyways, yes?” Ines stroked again through her hair and Qun'mi purred in the process of it, tilting her head to her hands to feel more of her. “And I don’t think you-”  
  
“I know.” Qun'mi’s voice was still rough and full of sleep, hoarse even. “I know. I have to go soon, too. It sucks.”  
  
She sighed then, stretching herself on top of her like a feline – a big feline that is – and placed both her arms left and right beside Ines’ head to look at her with sleepy eyes.   
  
“But, at first. Good morning.”  
  
Ines almost gasped as Qun'mi leaned in to her to give her a kiss, groaning then as she deepened it. Oh how she missed this, getting a good morning kiss like nothing ever changed.   
  
The kiss lasted longer than she had imagined, both being a little bit out of breath as they broke the kiss then. Qun'mi smirked as she traced a thumb over Ines’ reddened cheeks while she looked deep in her eyes, snuggling then up to her shoulder as she yawned once again.  
  
“Can we … can we just stay five minutes longer?” She whispered against her shoulder and Ines only nodded, her heart pounding fast in her chest as she was still recovering from that kiss she was craving so much all the time.  
  
When she looked into Qun'mi’s eyes just seconds ago she saw  _her_  Qun'mi there, not a slave of a Crystal she actually was. Those were her eyes and not eyes of a l'Cie that were glowing bright, eyes full of adoration that were only directed at her. The tiny spark of humanity that still lingered in her, the part that only she was able to see.   
  
Ines wrapped her arms around Qun'mi’s body, holding her close to her as she embraced those few minutes she had left before the Crystal would call her again, enjoying this little time were Qun'mi could just be herself.   
  
Her one true love.


End file.
